


Like Clockwork

by hostilovi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baseball, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilovi/pseuds/hostilovi
Summary: "I'm too gay for this shit," he mumbled into his cereal, glaring at the picture on his phone."Thought you were bi, dude." Konoha said from across the room, having heard him somehow."It's an umbrella term, you jerk," he said, louder this time. "How could you do this to me? Why would you make me room with someone who's so clearly out of my league?""One," Konoha lifted a finger lazily in the air, scrolling through something on his own phone where he was sprawled on the couch, "I didn't force you to say yes. Two, I didn't know you were going to immediately get the hots for Akaashi. Three, don't talk about my friend like that. No one's out of your league."Bokuto was torn between embarrassment at Konoha's usage of the term 'hots' and happiness at the small compliment.(written for @llichtl on tumblr for the hq!valentines exchange 2018)





	1. Chapter 1

Bokuto had never had a problem with being single. Sure, he got lonely sometimes, sure it would be nice to have a partner, but he was doing just fine on his own.

 

He was busy. With stuff. And things.

 

So when Kuroo came to him with the news that he would not, in fact, be rooming with Bokuto again this semester, and had, in fact, bailed on him to room with his long-time boyfriend instead, it was nothing short of disaster.

 

"How could you do this to me?" he groaned yet again, staring morosely into the blue depths of his sports drink.

 

"Dude, I warned you I'd probably be rooming with Kenma last year. It's not my fault you didn't listen!"

 

"What happened to our pact? Bros before—"

 

"Swear to god, Bokuto, if you call Kenma a ho—"

 

"—beaus," he finished, with a pointed glare. "I would never call him that. You wound me."

 

Kuroo sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

 

"What about Konoha, you said he's coming to this university, right?"

 

"He already got assigned a roommate for the semester."

 

"Sugawara?"

 

"Rooming with Oikawa again."

 

Kuroo fell silent. Bokuto felt himself rapidly plummeting into despair. All his other friends from high school went to different universities, and he hadn't made any lasting friendships with his new acquaintances from classes last year. Not that he hadn't tried, but somehow he never made it from "friend from class" to "actual friend" status.

 

"Guess you'll have to notify the university you need to be assigned a roommate then."

 

"I refuse," Bokuto muttered, "to be assigned to some random stranger. I'm a second year. They'll think I'm pathetic."

 

"Don't think you have much of a choice, buddy."

 

"Damn you people with significant others."

 

"C'mon, Bo, it won't be that bad."

 

Bokuto's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out with a long-suffering sigh, only half-reading the message until he saw one particular phrase.

 

_Needs a roommate._

 

He sat up straight in his chair, dislodging Kuroo's consolatory hand to the shoulder and read the whole message.

 

Konoha

Re: heard Kuroo dumped ya

lol

anyway, I've got a friend coming to the same university as us and he needs a roommate. he's a first year like me, pretty quiet but a cool guy. what do you say?

 

Bokuto

Re: stop being rude

how do you even know that??

what's his name?

 

Konoha

Re: ain't rude if it's the truth bro

dude maybe don't post your life on twitter if you don't want people to know?

his name is Akaashi Keiji. he went to our high school.

 

"Something happen?" Kuroo asked. "Or are you ignoring me out of spite?"

 

"All my problems have been solved, Kuroo!" He dropped his phone to the table and grabbed Kuroo by both shoulders, giving him a shake.

 

"Whoa, whoa, what—”

 

"Konoha knows a guy who needs a roommate! Konoha is an angel!"

 

"I've met the guy and I can tell you, I sincerely doubt that." Kuroo grabbed onto Bokuto's arms loosely, the start of a smile on his face. "But does this mean I'm forgiven, now that you have a potential roomie?"

 

"This was still a betrayal of the highest order, Kuroo, don't think you're off the hook just yet." Bokuto couldn't keep the smile from his face though. Kuroo rolled his eyes expansively.

 

"I'll buy you dinner, how about that?"

 

Bokuto perked up at the promise of free food. "And dessert?"

 

"Yeah, sure. Dessert too."

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

Konoha

Re: gonna answer me?

yes or no?

 

Bokuto

Re: patience young padawan

YES!

 

With that and his next meal settled, Bokuto felt like he had a pretty good handle on life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Never had Bokuto been so wrong.

 

He was grateful to Konoha, of course. Or he had been, up until he sent over a photo of his new roommate.

 

Akaashi Keiji was, in short, devastatingly handsome.

 

"I'm too gay for this shit," he mumbled into his cereal, glaring at the picture on his phone.

 

"Thought you were bi, dude." Konoha said from across the room, having heard him somehow.

 

"It's an umbrella term, you jerk," he said, louder this time. "How could you do this to me? Why would you make me room with someone who's so clearly out of my league?"

 

"One," Konoha lifted a finger lazily in the air, scrolling through something on his own phone where he was sprawled on the couch, "I didn't force you to say yes. Two, I didn't know you were going to immediately get the hots for Akaashi. Three, don't talk about my friend like that. No one's out of your league."

 

Bokuto was torn between embarrassment at Konoha's usage of the term 'hots' and happiness at the small compliment. He settled for returning to eating his cereal, a little faster now that he noticed the time.

 

Bokuto had spent most of the morning getting settled into the apartment, and making sure everything was clean. Konoha had showed up at his door halfway through this, claiming he was there for moral support. Akaashi was due to show up sometime in the next hour, which meant he probably didn't have time to shower, but at least had time to change into something more presentable than the old muscle tank and sweats he currently wore.

 

He was just rinsing out his bowl when a knock came at the door and he dropped it with a loud clatter in the sink. At least it hadn't broken.

 

Bokuto spun around, eyes wide. "He's here," he hissed to Konoha. He hadn't had time to change. Konoha nodded, gesturing towards the door as if to say 'go on, then'.

 

Right. He headed towards the door with long strides, pausing only to check his hair in the black mirror of his phone. It had looked better but it would have to do.

 

Right.

 

Bokuto flung the door open, a smile on his face that froze when he saw Akaashi face-to-face.

 

Bokuto was several centimeters taller and certainly more robust. That wasn't what pulled him up short, however. Akaashi seemed to be even more handsome in person, if such a thing were possible. His deep green eyes were the piercing depths of romance novel fame, his wide mouth, though unsmiling, was oddly alluring, and his dark hair was artfully tousled in a way that seemed effortless. His broad shoulders were accented by the baseball jacket he wore, in the university's colors.

 

It was all Bokuto could do not to gawp at him.

 

"Hey!" he said brightly once he had gathered himself. "Hey, hey, Akaashi!"

 

The corners of his lips twitched up briefly and Akaashi dipped into a shallow bow. "Hello, Bokuto."

 

Even his voice was nice, smooth as a worn river stone in the palm of his hand.

 

Konoha came up behind Bokuto, touching him on the shoulder. "Hiya, Akaashi."

 

Akaashi blinked a few times. "Konoha. I wasn't expecting you."

 

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by. Been a while since I've seen you, anyway."

 

Akaashi seemed to lose some of the tension he was holding in his upper body. "Sorry about that. I've been busy with getting my schedule in order so it doesn't conflict with practices."

 

Bokuto jumped on that, wanting to know everything he could about this new roommate. "Practices? You play a sport? I played volleyball in high school, you know!"

 

Akaashi turned his gaze back on him, flashed another barely there smile. "Konoha has mentioned you before, yes. I'm here on a sports scholarship for baseball."

 

"Wow, so you must be like, really good, huh?"

 

A small flush of red entered his face, though his expression never changed. "I suppose so. May I come in?"

 

"Oh! Right," Bokuto laughed a little, skittering out of the way so that Akaashi could enter the apartment. Konoha headed back towards the couch while Akaashi carefully untied his shoes and lined them up neatly beside Bokuto's. "You need help carrying anything up?"

 

"This is it."

 

Bokuto looked him over uncertainly. He only carried a backpack--stuffed to the brim--a duffel bag, and one suitcase. "Well, let me get one of those bags for you, at least?"

 

"I'm certain I can manage," Akaashi said politely, but Bokuto persisted, holding out a hand. Akaashi hesitated for just a moment, then handed off the duffel bag, which looked to be the lightest of his things.

 

Bokuto smiled at him again. His mom had always told him he had a charming smile, and it never hurt to be friendly. "C'mon! Your room's this-a-way!"

 

He led him across the living room and opened the door to the unoccupied bedroom, flicking on the lights and setting the duffel bag down carefully on the bed. When he turned back, Akaashi was not looking around the room, as he had expected, but was instead looking at him. Quite intently. He looked away quickly when Bokuto turned his gaze on him, but it was obvious he had been staring.

 

"So, uh," Bokuto said when it became clear Akaashi didn't intend to speak without any prompting. "You need help unpacking anything? Or I mean, Konoha's here, if you want to hang out together for a while."

 

Akaashi had a deathgrip on one of the straps of his backpack and the handle of his suitcase. Maybe he was just as nervous as Bokuto was?

 

"I'll be out momentarily," he said finally. "I just need to freshen up."

 

"Right!" Bokuto gave him a choppy salute and ducked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He pressed a hand to his chest, where his heart was beating just a touch too fast.

 

"Love at first sight, huh?" Konoha drawled out from the couch, much too loud. Bokuto hushed him, heat rising up his neck as he came to stand in front of his friend, fixing him with his best glare.

 

"What, am I wrong?" Konoha raised one brow archly.

 

"There's no such thing," Bokuto replied primly, crossing his arms over his chest even as the heat rose up his neck and into his face.

 

"All right, have it your way, lust at first sight."

 

"Konoha!" Bokuto jumped forward, clapping a hand over his mouth. "You can't just say shit like that! What if he heard?"

 

"Admit it, you want to bone him," Konoha said, his voice muffled through Bokuto's hand.

 

"No one's boning anyone," Bokuto replied through gritted teeth. And people thought  _he_ was the embarrassing one? Konoha said something else he couldn't make out, and the door to Akaashi's new bedroom opened.

 

Bokuto leapt away from Konoha as if burned. He wanted—no, needed to make a good impression with Akaashi if they were going to make this roommate thing work. And hopefully they'd move from being just roommates to being friends.

 

One step at a time, though.

 

Akaashi either ignored the tension in the room or didn't pick up on it, shrugging out of his jacket to reveal a luridly colored shirt beneath it, color-blocked teal, purple, and yellow. And oh. Okay. Bokuto would have called it ugly on anyone else, but on Akaashi—

 

Nope, who was he kidding? It was still ugly. Ugly and very at odds with Akaashi's otherwise neat appearance.

 

"Am I interrupting something?" Akaashi asked, ever so polite.

 

"Nope, nothing at all!" Bokuto proclaimed. "So, uh, what do you guys want to do? Watch a movie? Walk around?"

 

"No offense, Bokuto, but I'm not going anywhere with you dressed like that," Konoha said with a grin.

 

Bokuto glared at him again, but it had no effect.

 

"Don't be rude to your senior," Akaashi chided, looking absolutely mortified.

 

Bokuto liked him even more, just for that.

 

Konoha let out a laugh. "We're childhood friends, Akaashi, don't sweat it. Why don't you get changed, Bo, Akaashi and I will figure out a plan of action."

 

Bokuto huffed but ducked inside his room, leaving the door open just a crack. It wasn't eavesdropping if he just  _happened_  to hear what they said, right? But it was to no avail—they were talking too quietly for the sound to carry. With a sigh, he turned to his closet.

 

While he was fretting over what to wear, he shot off a text to Kuroo.

 

Bokuto

Re: I'm dying

I take back everything I said about Konoha being an angel

 

Kuroo

Re: don't die bro

I TOLD YOU SO THOUGH

 

He settled on a nice plaid button-down and some passably clean jeans. Dress to impress. He fluffed up his hair a little and exited back out into the living room, ignoring the insistent buzzing of his phone as Kuroo sent more texts his way.

 

"So!" he said. The other two men were standing by the door, getting their shoes on. Akaashi had put his baseball jacket back on and and Konoha had rolled down the sleeves of his hoodie in deference to the autumn chill. "Where to?"

 

"You up for a walk around downtown?"

 

"You know it!" Bokuto hurried over, grabbing his denim jacket from the back of the couch and shoving his feet into his shoes. "There's an awesome ice cream place we could go to!"

 

"Bo, you just had breakfast like five minutes ago."

 

"That wasn't breakfast, that was a snack. Who are you anyway, the ice cream police?" Bokuto scoffed, pushing past them and out the door, holding it open for them both and locking it securely behind them. "What d'ya say, Akaashi?"

 

Akaashi's eyes widened a bit at being addressed directly, but his lips quirked up in a tentative smile. "I could go for some ice cream," he admitted.

 

"Hah! You're outvoted, Konoha!"

 

"God save me from the bottomless pits that are my friends," he muttered, but his tone was good-natured and he accepted Bokuto's rough rubbing of his hair with more grace than usual.

 

It was easier to relax around Akaashi while he was in motion, Bokuto found, and even easier to exchange casual banter with Konoha while they walked out of the campus proper and into the city. Bokuto took it upon himself to point out a few of the cool sights, seeing as they were both first years and new to the area, and gradually he forgot his nerves.

 

That is, he forgot until Konoha unsubtly nudged Bokuto into the seat next to Akaashi upon reaching the ice cream parlor. He glared at him from across the table and Konoha grinned back, far too pleased with himself.

 

"So," Bokuto said, determined to ignore the walls that Akaashi seemed to have neatly constructed all around himself; he'd barely said a word the whole way there except to respond to questions. "What position do you play, Akaashi? Konoha didn't even tell me you played baseball!"

 

"You never asked," Konoha snorted, diving into his food with remarkable gusto for someone who had complained about going to get food in the first place.

 

Akaashi finished his mouthful of ice cream--mint chocolate chip--before responding. "I'm a pitcher."

 

"Oh, cool!" Bokuto had never had much interest in baseball, if he was being honest, but he knew enough about it to get by.

 

Maybe he needed to reevaluate his mastery of small talk because he was drawing a blank on what to say next.

 

"Konoha didn't mention what major you are, Bokuto."

 

Bokuto nearly choked on his spoonful of superman ice cream, not having expected Akaashi to speak. "Oh! I'm in the physical therapy course."

 

"That is..." Akaashi paused. "It seems like it would suit you."

 

Bokuto puffed out his chest just a little bit, shooting Akaashi a grin before returning to his food. "Thanks. Most people are, uh, surprised to find that out."

 

 A small frown creased his forehead. "I don't see why."

 

Bokuto made a questioning noise in his throat, his mouth full.

 

"It's just, you seem like a person well-suited to helping others."

 

Bokuto flushed red, ignoring Konoha's shit-eating grin across the table. He very pointedly did not look at Akaashi, but couldn't help but to see the graceful movement of his hands from the corner of his eye.

 

"Um. Thanks, man."

 

Akaashi shrugged, a smooth rolling of his shoulders. "It's just the truth. I do have another question, if I may."

 

"Sure!"

 

"What," he pointed with his spoon at Bokuto's half-empty bowl, "does that even taste like?"

 

"Like too much food coloring," Konoha said instantly.

 

"Don't listen to him, it tastes great! Here," he shoved the bowl towards Akaashi. "Have a bite."

 

"I couldn't possibly—” Akaashi seemed taken aback by the gesture.

 

"No, you have to now. I need someone to back me up on how nasty that shit is," Konoha said, gesturing for Akaashi to go ahead. Bokuto stuck out his tongue at him before flashing an encouraging smile at Akaashi again.

 

Akaashi still seemed to be wavering, his brows drawn together.

 

"He doesn't have cooties, Akaashi, god," Konoha drawled out.

 

Akaashi shot him a stern look, but finally dipped his spoon into Bokuto's bowl and tasted it.

 

His expression was unreadable for several moments.

 

"Well?" Konoha leaned in, pushing his empty bowl to the side. "Gross, right?"

 

Bokuto hushed him, waiting for Akaashi's verdict.

 

"It would not be my first choice," Akaashi said slowly, "but I don't mind it. It seems like something of an acquired taste."

 

"More like, seems like something only a toddler would like."

 

Bokuto frowned at Konoha, taking back his ice cream and returning to eating it. "You're just mad because he doesn't agree with you!"

 

"What? I—”

 

"It does seem that way, Konoha," Akaashi said, almost apologetically.

 

"Unbelievable," Konoha muttered, leaning back in the booth. "You guys know each other for five minutes and you're already ganging up on me."

 

Bokuto snorted and waved away his words. "Whatever, man. Anyway, Akaashi, what's your major? Konoha didn't say anything about that either."

 

"That's because Akaashi Keiji is a step above us low-lives with single majors," Konoha said.

 

"Oh! Double major then?"

 

"Finance and Accounting, yes," Akaashi said quietly. There was tension back in his shoulders, but Bokuto was more distracted by the fact that Akaashi was not only unfairly attractive and athletic, but also smart.

 

No matter what Konoha said, he couldn't help feeling Akaashi well and truly was out of his league.

 

Once they had all finished, they stepped back out into the crisp outside air and headed back towards the campus, making idle talk. The sun was starting to set, casting a soft orange glow all around them.

 

"Well! I ought to be getting back to my place. Got an early day tomorrow," Konoha said. He pulled Bokuto in for a hug, then clapped a friendly hand to Akaashi's shoulder. "See you two kids around."

 

Bokuto watched him go with a desperate sense that he was going to absolutely fail at making friends with Akaashi without him there as a buffer. But there was no harm in trying, right? He took a deep breath and turned to Akaashi with one of his best smiles.

 

"Ready to head back?"

 

Akaashi inclined his head and so they started walking in the direction of their apartment building.

 

When the silence started to drag on, Bokuto cleared his throat.

 

"I have your set of keys back home, don't let me forget to give them to you."

 

"I won't."

 

Another conversational dead-end. All right, take two.

 

"So, uh, Kuroo and I—my old roommate—we bought this big calendar thing to keep on the fridge to write our weekly schedules on. That way we knew what the other person had going on. I've already got my stuff written on there, but maybe you'll want to write yours on there too?"

 

"I will do that. Thank you."

 

"You don't have to speak so formally to me, by the way! Any friend to Konoha's is a friend of mine!" Or at least, that's what he was hoping for.

 

A bright red flush rose up into Akaashi's cheeks and wow, he was cute when he was embarrassed. Not that he had meant to embarrass him, but there it was.

 

"I mean no offense by it."

 

"Nah, I mean, it's fine! I just didn't want you to feel like you had to or something. Whatever you're comfortable with is good."

 

"I see," Akaashi murmured, glancing his way. "I appreciate that."

 

Finally, they were at the apartment door. Bokuto quickly unlocked it, thankful that he didn't fumble with the keys, and lead the way in.

 

He grabbed for the set of keys sitting on the kitchen counter and tossed them to Akaashi. He snagged them out of the air with a practiced motion. "Here's your keys! And I could give you a grand tour of the place but there's not much to see." Bokuto laughed a little, his nervousness making him talk quickly and probably too much.

 

"I'm certain I can find my way around."

 

"Right." More silence. Great. He barreled onward. "Did you need help unpacking? Or, uh, I guess it's about dinner time, huh. I could make dinner for us while you get settled?"

 

His voice rose up higher by the end of his question as Akaashi just kept  _looking_ at him.

 

"I could help with dinner," he offered.

 

"Nah, I mean, you're basically doing me a favor by rooming with me," Bokuto laughed, internally wincing at how strained it sounded, "so it's the least I can do!"

 

"If you're certain, then."

 

Bokuto gave him a thumbs-up. "Sure am!"

 

He was so thankful he had stopped by the grocery store this morning and actually had some decent ingredients. He was no master chef, but his mom had drilled a few of her recipes into his head before he headed off for his first year of university.

 

They stood there for a moment, looking at each other, and then Akaashi cleared his throat. 

 

"I'll just—” he made a vague gesture towards his room.

 

"Yeah, go ahead!"

 

Akaashi retreated, and Bokuto darted into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and grabbing for what he needed to make beef bowls. It was a simple recipe, all but impossible to mess up, but still filling and good.

 

He lost track of time once he got started, humming tunelessly to himself as he kept an eye on the rice and the cooking meat.

 

"Smells good," Akaashi commented and it took all of Bokuto's considerable willpower to not jump at the sudden sound of his voice. He slowly turned his head to find the other man hovering in the kitchen entrance.

 

"Hey hey, Akaashi," he said with a tight laugh, "you startled me there!"

 

His lips quirked upwards and he rubbed the back of his neck. "My apologies, Bokuto."

 

The sound of his name on his lips was nice. Really nice.

 

Bokuto cleared his throat and turned back to his cooking. "I'm almost done here. The bowls are in the far left cupboard, you could get them down?"

 

"Certainly." He seemed glad to have something to do. Bokuto listened to the quiet sounds of him setting the table, not as startled this time when Akaashi asked what he would like to drink and fetched that as well.

 

When they sat down across from each other at the table, Akaashi immediately said his thanks over the food and dug in, leaving Bokuto to hesitate, watching him for a sign that the meal was to his liking.

 

"Is there something on my face?" Akaashi asked, glancing up.

 

"Nope!" Bokuto swiftly bent over his food and took an overlarge mouthful, hoping Akaashi didn't think he was too weird.

 

They finished eating in silence. Not that it took long for either of them to finish. Bokuto pushed back his bowl with a soft sigh and was about to stand when Akaashi opened his mouth. He shut it just as fast, reaching for his water glass and downing the rest of it.

 

"Was it okay?" Bokuto asked slowly, and it was Akaashi's turn to startle.

 

"It was great," he said with an odd amount of vehemence. "Um. I was just wondering."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I was wondering if there was any more left?" he said all in a rush, cheeks flushing red and dark eyes avoiding Bokuto's gaze.

 

Bokuto relaxed, a smile growing on his face. "Of course, man! Help yourself!"

 

"I can help pay for the groceries," Akaashi kept going. "And we can take turns cooking."

 

"That's cool with me."

 

"Okay." Akaashi said. "Cool," he added on, like he was testing the word out for the first time.

 

Akaashi ate his second helping and insisted on doing the dishes. Bokuto flopped on the couch and messed around on his phone for a few minutes before giving it up. He couldn't concentrate, what with thinking about classes starting tomorrow and how he was going to get along with Akaashi.

 

But hey, things had seemed fine so far. He was probably just overthinking it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His alarm blared to life promptly at 6:30 in the morning. Bokuto swiped the alarm message away and stretched a little before dragging himself up and into the shower. He was in the middle of eating breakfast when Akaashi slumped out of his room, squinting blearily.

 

"Good morning!" Bokuto said, and received a mumbled 'morning' in response. Akaashi cracked a yawn that he halfheartedly hid behind one hand.

 

"You've got morning practice?"

 

Akaashi hummed an affirmative before vanishing into the bathroom.

 

He reemerged a few minutes later looking somewhat more awake, immediately going back to his room.

 

"You want breakfast?" Bokuto called out. "I made extra."

 

No answer. Maybe he hadn't heard him? Bokuto stood and went to the closed door, knocking lightly. "Akaashi, you want breakfast?"

 

"Please," was his muffled reply.

 

Bokuto retreated and went to check that the food was still warm, serving it up and placing it on the table. When Akaashi came out this time, he was dressed in his practice uniform. Bokuto's mouth went dry at the sight, the way the fabric clung to his leg muscles.

 

"Thank you, Bokuto." Akaashi seemed relieved as he sat down, muttering a quick thanks and eating even quicker. "I overslept a bit, I didn't think I'd have time to eat."

 

"No problem!"

 

"I wanted to say something I should have addressed last night," he said after finishing his last bite, hiding another yawn behind one hand.

 

"Sure, what is it?"

 

Akaashi waited a beat. "I'm not doing you a favor by rooming with you. I don't want you to think of it that way."

 

"O-Okay?" Bokuto wasn't sure what he was getting at.

 

"We both were in need of a roommate. It's a mutually beneficial relationship. I don't want you to feel," he paused, searching for the right word, "needlessly indebted to me. That's all."

 

He stood, grabbing both his and Bokuto's plate and taking them over to the sink where he gave them a cursory rinse.

 

Bokuto didn't know what to say. He really didn't.

 

"I'll wash these when I'm back from practice," Akaashi said into the silence between them and Bokuto snapped out of his daze.

 

"You don't have to—”

 

"But I will."

 

"All right. Thanks, then. Um, and thanks for saying that. What you said."

 

Akaashi looked over his shoulder with a smile that showed off his dimple.

 

"Of course, Bokuto."

 

He left after throwing on his jacket and shoes, leaving Bokuto to finish getting ready for his first class of the day, horribly distracted by the memory of Akaashi's smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto went through most of the day on auto-pilot, until he met up with Kuroo for their lunch break. The cafeteria room was too crowded for conversation, so they each bought a sandwich and some snacks, and claimed a table outside in the nearby arboretum.

 

"So, you've been weirdly quiet ever since meeting this Akaashi fellow," Kuroo prompted after they had chatted about how their respective classes had started out this year. "Spill."

 

Bokuto finished chewing his mouthful. "He's, uh, nice. Really nice."

 

"I want details, man, details!"

 

Bokuto grumbled, taking another bite of his food to stall for time. Kuroo was still watching him expectantly when he finished. "I don't know what you want me to say, Kuroo. He's smart, he plays baseball. He's handsome."

 

Kuroo's grin widened slyly. "Oh-ho, do I detect the beginnings of a crush?"

 

"Detect  _this."_  Bokuto balled up his napkin and whipped it at Kuroo's face, hitting him square between the eyes.

 

It didn't wipe that smile off his face, but he did stop pressing for information about Akaashi.

 

At least, he stopped until it came time to part ways for their afternoon classes.

 

"So this Akaashi guy," Kuroo began after giving him a hug.

 

Bokuto groaned. "Kuroo, seriously, can we not—”

 

"At least show me a picture of him!"

 

"I don't have one," Bokuto lied.

 

"You're a shitty liar."

 

He held out his hand for Bokuto's phone. With another groan, Bokuto pulled it out and opened the picture Konoha had sent him, shoving the phone into Kuroo's hand.

 

Kuroo didn't say anything for a few moments, while Bokuto fidgeted in place, bouncing on his toes a little, waiting for his friend's verdict.

 

"He's pretty," Kuroo said finally, handing back Bokuto's phone.

 

"Right?" Bokuto felt his heart sink a little. "Totally out of my league."

 

"Whoa, whoa, don't you dare start that." Kuroo grabbed Bokuto's face between his hands, smushing up his cheeks despite how Bokuto fought to get away. "My little Bo is hot stuff. Okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

"Say it."

 

"I'm hot stuff," Bokuto mumbled.

 

"Plus you're the nicest guy I know, besides myself."

 

Bokuto snorted at that comment, but Kuroo ignored him, continuing on.

 

"So any person of any gender would be lucky to have your attention." He finally let go of Bokuto's face. "I gotta run, but we'll talk later, yeah?"

 

Bokuto waved him off, and headed towards his own class. He was able to concentrate a bit better this time around, and by the time he got out of his afternoon classes for the day, he was feeling more or less himself.

 

He started to head home, when he realized there was a different route he could take that would lead him right by the baseball field. Immediately he adjusted his course. He didn't know if practice would still be going, but maybe he'd catch a glimpse of Akaashi in action.

 

The closer he got to the field, the more noises he could hear, confirming that practice was still going on despite the setting sun. Bokuto walked a little faster until he reached the fence surrounding the field, pausing there and looking.

 

It was a crowd of unfamiliar faces. Bokuto scanned them all, hoping he'd be able to find Akaashi.

 

"Can I help you?" a voice said, and he jumped.

 

The speaker was a young woman with glasses and dark hair, a beauty mark near her mouth. She had a stern but not unfriendly look about her so Bokuto smiled at her hopefully through the fence.

 

"I was just looking."

 

"Looking for someone, or just looking?"

 

"Uh, my roommate plays on the team? Akaashi Keiji?" Bokuto said his name in a rush. She nodded, turning a bit and pointing towards the outfield where there were pairs of players throwing back and forth.

 

"Number five."

 

If Bokuto squinted, he could make him out, long and lean and graceful.

 

"They're almost done cooling down, if you wanted to wait for him."

 

"I, uh—I don't know if—"

 

Her grey eyes were sharp and knowing and Bokuto felt a flush rise up his neck, eyes dropping down. That was when he noticed the water bottle carriers by her feet. They looked heavy.

 

"Do you need a hand with those?" he blurted out, cursing himself internally.

 

She followed the line of his gaze, then looked back to him, considering.

 

"It would be appreciated."

 

"Cool! Um, how do I—"

 

"There's an entrance down that way," she pointed further down the fence. "I'll wait here."

 

Bokuto jogged down to the entrance and over to her, grabbing one of the carriers. "I'm Bokuto, by the way! Bokuto Koutarou."

 

"Kiyoko Shimizu. I believe I've seen you around. You're one of Sugawara's friends, yes?"

 

Bokuto relaxed a little. "Yeah, that's right! We know each other from volleyball."

 

She nodded, hefting up the other carrier and leading the way onto the field where the players were gathering in a huddle. Bokuto felt out of place but followed Kiyoko closely. The players looked at him curiously but took the water bottles from him without question, too busy listening to their captain to really care about the new face.

 

"All right that's all for tonight. See you brats in the morning."

 

The players headed for the dugout to gather up their things, dropping the now empty water bottles back into the carriers as they passed by Bokuto and Kiyoko.

 

Akaashi was one of the last to drop off his water bottle and he was clearly startled to see Bokuto there.

 

"Bokuto." Akaashi looked between him and Kiyoko, uncertain. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I was passing by and Kiyoko needed some help," he said with an awkward laugh. "So, um, I offered. To help. You don't mind, do you?"

 

Akaashi blinked at him. "Why would I mind?"

 

"Oh, um, hah," Bokuto felt himself turning even more red. "I have no idea."

 

Akaashi's lips twitched upwards. "I just have to gather my things. Will you wait for me?"

 

"Of course!"

 

Akaashi headed towards the dugout, both of them watching him go.

 

"Here, I'll show you where these go," Kiyoko said, moving past the dugout with her carrier. Bokuto scooped his back up and followed, smiling nervously at the players who glanced his way. There was a small building just outside the fence that she unlocked, holding the door open for him.

 

"Just in that far corner, please."

 

"Sure." He grabbed her carrier too and set them both down where she asked. "Anything else?"

 

"No, I can handle the rest from here. Your friend will be waiting for you." She bent in a slight bow towards him. "Thank you for your help today."

 

"Oh, yeah! It's not a problem."

 

"Have a good night."

 

"Yeah, you too!" He hurried out of the building and back to the field, where he saw Akaashi waiting, leaning up against the fence. As Bokuto got closer, he straightened up.

 

"I didn't know," he started to say, just as Bokuto spoke up.

 

"I wasn't sure—"

 

They both cut themselves off.

 

"You first," Bokuto insisted. Akaashi cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Bokuto.

 

"I didn't know you were acquainted with Kiyoko."

 

"Well, she's a friend of a friend, we're not actually, uh, acquainted. I mean, we are  _now_ , but not before."

 

"I see." Akaashi ruffled a hand through his hair, frowning. "So you just decided to help out a stranger for no reason?"

 

"I wouldn't say there was no reason," Bokuto replied, unsure about where this conversation was headed. "I mean, needing help is reason enough, right?"

 

Akaashi tilted his head and abruptly changed the subject. "What was it that you were going to say?"

 

"Oh, right! I, um, just wasn't sure if you minded me stopping by. I was on my way back from class, figured I'd see if practice was still going on."

 

"I...don't mind. Though I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."

 

"Nah," Bokuto offfered up a smile. "It's right on the way home." Not the absolute truth, not a total lie. Either way, Akaashi seemed to accept that answer. He made a gesture towards the direction of their shared apartment.

 

"Shall we, then?"

 

They started walking, side-by-side. Akaashi took naturally long strides, matching Bokuto's quick pace easily.

 

"How did practice go?" Bokuto ventured after a minute, glancing down towards Akaashi, who seemed lost in thought.

 

"Well enough." Akaashi chewed idly on his lower lip. "Our first practice game is in two weeks and Coach is pushing us hard to make sure we're prepared. The team could use a win, even if it's just a practice game."

 

"You nervous?"

 

Akaashi's brows furrowed a bit and he glanced at Bokuto sidelong. "Is it that obvious?" he asked dryly.

 

"Nah, I mean," Bokuto made a wide gesture with his hands. "It would be natural to be nervous, right? First game with a new team and all that. Plus, if baseball is the same as volleyball, everyone plays in practice games, not just the first stringers."

 

Akaashi let out a laugh, the sound of it bright and resounding. Bokuto was so startled he didn't know what to say, and settled for smiling at him hesitantly. Akaashi eventually bit back the laughter and shook his head.

 

"No,I'm sorry, it's just—I  _am_ a first stringer."

 

"Wait, what? Really?"

 

"I would hardly joke about such things."

 

"But aren't you a first year?"

 

Akaashi nodded. "There was a change in coaches that the upperclassmen didn't like, so most of them left this year. We're a fresh team, nearly all of us are first or second years."

 

"That's—well, I mean it's not good that they just left like that but, it's pretty cool you get to be a starter your first year! Stressful, too," he added on. 

 

"I think I'm up to the challenge."

 

They had reached the apartment door now, so Bokuto unlocked it and kicked off his shoes, only taking the time to line them up when he saw Akaashi being neat about it.

 

"Konoha asked me if I wanted to meet up for dinner later," Akaashi said just as Bokuto started heading towards his room to drop off his bag. "If you wanted to come along."

 

"Oh, uh, are you sure that's okay?" Bokuto turned back. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your friend time or anything."

 

Akaashi smiled again. "The more the merrier," he replied.

 

Bokuto smiled back. "If you're sure, then yeah! I'll just be in my room, got some assignments to work on. Let me know when it's time to leave."

 

He shut the door after Akaashi promised to come get him.

 

Things were going so  _well_  with Akaashi. Weirdly well. He didn't want to jinx anything, but they seemed to have a natural chemistry.

 

Maybe it was going to be a good year, after all.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

They fell into an easy rhythm, of sorts. Akaashi was always coming and going, what with all his classes and practices, but made time to share the cooking and cleaning chores with Bokuto. Bokuto made a point of waking up early enough to make breakfast for him and see him off, despite Akaashi's insistence that it wasn't necessary.

 

It became his habit to swing by the evening practices and help Kiyoko with the water while he waited for Akaashi, too. The other players learned his name—as did the coach—and would greet him when they saw him around campus.

 

When Kiyoko asked him to become the team's official second manager, Bokuto jumped at the opportunity—especially when she mentioned the coach said he would make him the physical therapist in training for the team.

 

"Bo, you sure about this? You've always been crazy about volleyball, not baseball," Kuroo asked him over lunch when Bokuto told him he had accepted.

 

"Of course I'm sure!"

 

"And you're not just doing this because of Akaashi, right?"

 

Bokuto frowned. "I mean, that's part of the reason. But the team, they're all good guys, and if I can help them out, why not? Besides, I'll get to be the team's physical therapist—"

 

"—in training—”

 

"—and that will look great on my resume!"

 

Kuroo shook his head, taking a drink of his coffee, some super sweetened espresso beverage. "I just want to make sure you're doing this because it will make  _you_ happy, not for someone else's happiness."

 

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's arm and squeezed gently. "You're a good friend, Kuroo. But you worry too much."

 

"You worry too little," he groused, but he was smiling now. "Speaking of the pretty boy, how are things going on the wooing front?"

 

"I'm not wooing him, god, Kuroo! You're as bad as Konoha."

 

"Dude, you make him breakfast every morning."

 

"Dude, I made  _you_ breakfast every morning. It doesn't mean anything."

 

"It didn't mean anything when it was  _me,_ you mean."

 

Bokuto grumbled and took a long drink of his own coffee to avoid answering Kuroo.

 

"I'd rather be friends," he finally said. "Before anything else."

 

"From what Konoha says, you're already at friend status. What I want to know is when you plan on launching yourself past that."

 

"Since when do you talk to Konoha?" Bokuto asked wearily, dropping his head into his hands.

 

"We've always talked," Kuroo protested.

 

"Liar!"

 

"All right, fine, so I traded gossip with him. Big deal. You weren't exactly being forthcoming."

 

"You're the worst," Bokuto groaned, dragging out the last syllable.

 

"Yes, I'm terrible, we've established that. You're avoiding my question though." Kuroo poked his forehead, a little too hard, and Bokuto whacked his hand aside.

 

"Bokuto?"

 

Shit.

 

Shit, shit, god damn, shit.

 

He glared at Kuroo, mouthing the word 'behave', and plastered a grin on his face before turning in his seat.

 

Akaashi looked a little uncertain, eyes flicking back and forth between Bokuto and Kuroo. But he smiled a genuine smile back at Bokuto, so that was something.

 

"Hey, hey, Akaashi!" he said. "Good to see you!"

 

"Good to see you," he echoed. "I don't mean to interrupt—”

 

Kuroo leaned across the table with a too-wide smile and a bright light in his dark eyes, holding out his hand to Akaashi.

 

"Allow me to introduce myself! Kuroo Tetsurou. Bokuto's former roommate and best friend." Akaashi hesitantly shook his hand. "You must be Akaashi. Bokuto talks about you  _so_  much."

 

"I—he does?" Akaashi said rather faintly, ears going red.

 

"Anyway!" Bokuto said loudly, pressing his hands flat to the table, wishing he could die. Or alternatively, kill Kuroo. Either would work. "Are you on break, Akaashi? Want to join us?"

 

"If you don't mind, yes," Akaashi said, obviously grateful as he sank into one of the available chairs. Bokuto couldn't help but to note that he scooted the chair closer to Bokuto's side than Kuroo's.

 

"I didn't think you were on break this time of day?" Bokuto said as Akaashi started pulling out food from his bag. Several riceballs, a sandwich, some juice, another sandwich. It was funny to see Kuroo watch in disbelief as the pile of food in front of Akaashi kept growing. Bokuto had gotten somewhat used to the sheer amount of food Akaashi consumed.

 

"Not usually, no. I got out of an exam early."

 

Kuroo checked his phone and raised his eyebrows.

 

"You finished your exam in twenty four minutes?" he asked incredulously.

 

"Seventeen, actually," Akaashi replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Bokuto felt weirdly proud of him. "It took me a bit to walk over from the math building."

 

Kuroo opened his mouth and promptly closed it, shooting Bokuto a look, as if trying to confirm Akaashi was a real, live human being.

 

Bokuto ignored the look.

 

"So," Kuroo spoke again as Akaashi started eating, "Bokuto was just telling me about how he's joining your team, all official-like now."

 

Akaashi finished chewing and swallowed. "He's been a great help to Kiyoko," he said, eyeing Kuroo sidelong, calculating. "And the rest of the team."

 

Kuroo hummed, nodding sagely. "My little Bo is good at helping others."

 

"I'm not your little anything," Bokuto said a bit irritably.

 

Kuroo ignored him. He reached out and clapped a hand to Akaashi's shoulder. "Make sure you look after him, kid."

 

To both of their surprise, Akaashi made a little half-bow in his seat towards Kuroo and replied with a strange solemnity, "I'll do my best."

 

Kuroo grinned, seeming unbearably pleased with himself as Bokuto flushed red and kicked his friend under the table.

 

At that moment, Kuroo's phone rang, saving Bokuto from further embarrassment.

 

"Ah, that's Kenma. I'll talk to you nerds later." Kuroo stood, slinging his bag over his shoulders. "A pleasure to meet you, Akaashi."

 

With that he walked away. Akaashi kept eating his lunch as if nothing had occurred, and Bokuto tried not to give into the urge to crawl into the nearest hole and die.

 

"So, um, that's Kuroo," he said with a strained laugh.

 

"He's interesting," Akaashi said diplomatically.

 

"That's one word for it," Bokuto muttered. Akaashi looked at him questioningly, but before he could ask what he meant by that, Bokuto pressed forward. "Anyway, Coach asked me to see him after tonight's practice, do you know what that's about?"

 

"No idea," Akaashi said, with a smile that said otherwise.

 

"Akaashi," he whined, "c'mon, I thought we were friends! Tell me!"

 

"It's nothing bad," he assured Bokuto.

 

Still, even after they parted ways and he went to his afternoon classes, the niggling thought that he had done something and Coach was mad stayed with him.

 

"You're jittery," Kiyoko said to him, as they hung back watching the practice. He mostly had eyes for Akaashi, the lean and powerful lines of his body as he pitched.

 

"Sorry," he said with a small, nervous laugh.

 

"You don't have to be sorry."

 

"Ah, right! Sor—" he strangled off that last word and earned himself a rare smile from Kiyoko.

 

"It's nothing bad, you know."

 

"Damn, does everyone know what's going on besides me?" 

 

She smiled, again, wider this time.

 

By the time all the players had grabbed a water, he was ready to burst with nervous energy. He almost didn't hear Coach say his name.

 

"—actually, Bokuto, if you want to come up here, I have something for you."

 

Kiyoko had to elbow him into motion, and it took more effort than he liked to walk a straight, passably calm line to the front of the team where Coach was.

 

Without any preamble, Coach held out a shirt to him.

 

"This belongs to you."

 

"Oh, uh, okay," he mumbled, taking it hesitantly. Maybe he had left a shirt behind one evening—but no, that was impossible because he had never taken off one of his shirts in order to leave it behind.

 

"Open it up, Bokuto!"

 

"Yeah, c'mon, man, we don't have all day!"

 

At the sounds of some of the players calling out to him, Bokuto glanced over, feeling a bit shy when he was met with smiles from the whole team.

 

He unfolded the shirt and held it out.

 

He should have known. It was in the university's colors, after all.

 

His very own uniform shirt.

 

Bokuto felt a little bit like crying. Instead he pulled the shirt over his head, to the clapping and cheering of the team. He sought out Akaashi in the crowd.

 

He was smiling, that special smile Bokuto liked to think was just for him. Just wide enough for his dimple to show, just soft enough to make his heart skip a beat.

 

Coach clapped a hand to his shoulder.

 

“Welcome aboard, Bokuto.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You could have told me that was going to happen!" Bokuto exclaimed as he and Akaashi walked home that night, practically bouncing ahead of him.

 

"It would have ruined the surprise," Akaashi said.

 

"Yeah, but like, I could have prepared a speech or something!"

 

"It's just a shirt, Bokuto."

 

But Akaashi was smiling at him. That special smile again. Something fond and soft and sweet welled up in Bokuto's chest and he looked away, face burning.

 

It was more than a shirt, though. It was a symbol, an affirmation that Bokuto belonged somewhere, fit in somewhere. Had friends. 

 

It meant a hell of a lot to him. He just didn't know how to put it into words without sounding like an overemotional sap.

 

He was part of the team now, and that came with certain responsibilities. Bokuto was determined to live up to those.

 

Akaashi suddenly grabbed his shirt and hauled him backwards in a surprising show of strength.

 

"Wha—"

 

A guy on a bike whizzed by them, narrowly missing them both, a shouted "sorry" floating behind him as he continued on without pause.

 

"Watch where you're going!" Bokuto yelled after him, shaking a fist. He wouldn't be able to forgive someone for injuring Akaashi.

 

Akaashi, who had yet to let go of him, no longer holding a fistful of his shirt, but keeping his hand pressed to Bokuto's back.

 

It was warm.

 

"Um, thanks, Akaashi," he added, quieter.

 

"You're not hurt?" Akaashi asked.

 

"Nah, I'm good." A little rattled, but not hurt. Akaashi's eyes roved over him, verifying this. "You're not hurt either, right?"

 

He shook his head.

 

"Man, talk about reckless!" Bokuto started to ramble, a little antsy at Akaashi's close proximity and his hand  _still_ on his back. "I don't know what I'd do if he'd hurt you."

 

"No?" Akaashi's voice was lightly teasing. "And here I thought you'd come to my rescue and carry me to the nearest clinic."

 

It took everything Bokuto had not to stare at him.

 

"Well, yeah, I meant besides that," he spluttered out. "Obviously I'd carry you to the clinic!"

 

Akaashi hummed low in his throat. Bokuto shivered, unable to look away from those lovely green eyes.

 

"You're, uh. Pretty strong. To be able to pull me back like that." 

 

Why the hell was he bringing that up? Why couldn't he ever learn when the time was to keep his mouth shut?

 

But Akaashi smiled, pulling away from him finally. He flexed one arm, the muscle clearly showing even through his long-sleeve shirt. There was something charming about the action, and alluring.

 

"I'm a student athlete, after all."

 

"Yeah, but I'm, you know," Bokuto made a vague gesture at himself, and then at Akaashi. "And you're, you know."

 

Akaashi was getting more amused by the second. "No, I really don't know. Care to explain?"

 

"I'm—big! Heavy! You know!" Bokuto hated being so flustered, but then Akaashi laughed and god, he didn't mind so much if he could make him laugh.

 

"Come here for a moment." Akaashi gestured him forward, despite there not being much space between them to begin with. Bokuto took a hesitant step towards Akaashi and then—

 

—then Akaashi had his arms wrapped around his waist and was lifting him in the air, like it was nothing. There was a flush high on his cheeks but he was smiling up at Bokuto, eyes twinkling.

 

Bokuto was certain his face was fifty different shades of red as he made a rather undignified sound.

 

"O-Okay, point taken," Bokuto mumbled. "You can, uh, put me down now, before you hurt your back or—" he cut himself off as Akaashi whirled them in a quick circle before setting him back on his feet.

 

It didn't mean anything, he told himself as they continued walking back to their apartment. It couldn't possibly mean anything.

 

Even if he wanted it to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the weekend rolled around, Oikawa called him up after dinnertime.

 

"You never write, you don't call," he said dramatically, sniffling for effect. "What am I to do?"

 

"Very funny, Oikawa. What's up?"

 

"Koushi--hm, Sugawara I mean, we're having some people over for a little get-together in a few hours. You in?"

 

"What people?"

 

"Kuroo and Kenma."

 

"And?"

 

"You."

 

"You need to make more friends, Oikawa," Bokuto snorted and the other man made an affronted noise. "What if I have plans already?"

 

"Like you're one to talk! And Kuroo told me you didn't have plans, so you're coming."

 

"That backstabbing—"

 

"See you at eight! Bye-bye!"

 

Oikawa hung up on him, leaving him to grumble good-naturedly about friends who sprung plans on him at the last minute.

 

"Hey, hey, Akaashi!" he called out. "I'm going out tonight!"

 

"Going out?" Akaashi asked, poking his head out of his bedroom. He looked tired, but then, he always looked some degree of tired. "Have fun."

 

"Don't wait up for me, yeah? I might be late."

Akaashi smiled. "All right."

 

"And it's my turn to do the dishes, so they better still be waiting for me when I get back!" Bokuto said, raising his voice as Akaashi closed the door again.

 

His reply was lost through the wood panel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eight o' clock found him knocking on Oikawa and Sugawara's shared apartment door.

 

"It's open!" came a shout from inside, so he headed in and took off his shoes before stepping into the apartment proper.

 

Sugawara was nowhere to be seen, but Oikawa was pouring mugs of tea for Kuroo and Kenma, who sat at the low table in the middle of the living room.

 

"Hey, hey!"

 

"Hey, hey, yourself," Oikawa responded, looking up with a half-smile. Kenma nodded towards him and Kuroo waved with a wide grin. They looked like they had been there for a while.

 

"Am I late or something?"

 

"Right on time, bud," Kuroo was quick to say.

 

Bokuto glanced at his phone. It was precisely eight.

 

"Yeah, but you two are never early."

 

"Let's not worry about the details, shall we?" Oikawa said loftily.

 

Kuroo's words from one of their previous conversations came back to him.  _I just want to make sure you're doing this because it will make_ you  _happy, not for someone else's happiness._

 

"Is this an intervention?" Bokuto asked, half-cautious, half-angry. Oikawa quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

"Why, do you think you need one?"

 

"Tooru," Sugawara said, admonishing, from the kitchen. Oikawa sighed and handed him the mug of tea he had just finished pouring.

 

"Here, drink this."

 

Bokuto gave the drink a delicate sniff and recoiled. "Um, no thanks?" He tried to hand it back but Oikawa refused to take it.

 

"It does wonders for the immune system, Bokuto," Sugawara said, finally emerging with an overburdened tray of snacks. "Just drink."

 

Bokuto looked to Kuroo and Kenma for help, but they just lifted their mugs to him with grim expressions.

 

Solidarity. All right.

 

Bokuto pulled a face and joined them at the low table, claiming one of the many cushions on the floor.

 

"Kenma," he whispered, leaning closer. Kenma leaned back an equal distance, frowning at him. "Kenma, it's not an intervention, right?"

 

"How should I know?" he hissed back. "Kuroo said we were going on a  _date_ , not hanging out at Shitty-kawa's place."

 

"Only Iwa-chan is allowed to call me that!" Oikawa said in mock irritation, flopping down next to Kuroo and snagging some milk bread from Sugawara's tray.

 

"Now, now," Kuroo said, curling an arm around Kenma's shoulders. "We'll go on that date. This is just a quick stop beforehand."

 

Kenma muttered something unintelligible, curling his hands around his mug of tea.

 

"Now!" Sugawara settled at the head of the table, a wide smile on his face as he brought his hands together with a sharp clap. "We're gathered here because one person among us--"

 

"This  _is_  a fucking intervention and I hate all of you," Bokuto announced, glaring into his undrinkable drink. Kuroo and Oikawa both kicked him and Sugawara continued as if he hadn't been interrupted at all.

 

"—has recently joined the university baseball team as their physical therapist--"

 

"—in training," Kuroo interjected. Kenma elbowed him, none too gently.

 

"—and thus, a celebration is in order!" Sugawara finished.

 

Bokuto's anger melted away into disbelief, which evaporated into an overwhelming urge to cry or hug someone or possibly punch Kuroo right in his stupid face.

 

They were all smiling at him.

 

Bokuto buried his face in his hands with a laugh.

 

"You guys could have  _told me_  you were doing this and then I wouldn't have said I  _hated_ you!"

 

"Yeah, but what's the point of a surprise party without the surprise?" Sugawara patted his shoulder.

 

Kuroo and Kenma eventually did take their leave of the party, but Oikawa and Sugawara and Bokuto chatted long into the night.

 

"Word on the street is that someone's caught your attention," Sugawara said quietly. Oikawa had been half-asleep, his head in Sugawara's lap while the other man played with his hair, but he seemed to become more alert at those words.

 

Bokuto flushed. Had Konoha and Kuroo told absolutely everyone?

 

"Maybe," he responded.

 

"So it's true."

 

"I said  _maybe._ "

 

"Yeah, but you're a shitty liar, Bokuto."

 

"Yeah," Oikawa echoed.

 

"You're one to talk, Tooru," Sugawara snorted. Oikawa placed a hand over his heart.

 

"I'm hurt! Koushi, how could you?"

 

"I'm sure you'll get over it someday." He smiled down at Oikawa with something fond and soft in his expression.

 

Bokuto cleared his throat and stood.

 

"I better get going."

 

"I'll walk you out," Sugawara said, gently urging a grumbling Oikawa out of his lap and following after Bokuto to the entrance of the apartment.

 

"If you need pointers—" he began, but Bokuto shook his head vehemently. "Well, if you need someone to talk to then. You know I'm here for you."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"Bokuto?"

 

"Hm?" He finished putting on his shoes and straightened up, turning to leave.

 

"I'm rooting for you."

 

Bokuto shot him a smile over his shoulder. "Thanks, Suga."

 

"Also—"

 

"His name's Akaashi Keiji," Bokuto added on with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Kuroo wouldn't say and I was  _dying._  Thank you."

 

"Just don't—stalk him or anything weird."

 

"Weird? Me?" Sugawara looked mildly affronted.

 

"Yes, weird. You."

 

Sugawara shrugged, a strange gleam in his eyes. "That's fair. Get home safe."

 

"I will. G'night."

 

Sugawara waved him off and Bokuto walked home, his eyes on the stars in the night sky above him. He felt light on his feet.

 

When Bokuto entered his apartment, the lights were still on in Akaashi's bedroom. He glanced into the kitchen.

 

The dishes had been washed.

 

He knocked softly on Akaashi's door. There was no response from within, so he cracked the door open and peered inside.

 

He was asleep at his desk. Bokuto approached, watching his face. His expression was soft and open and seeing him like that was unbearably intimate.

 

Bokuto put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently.

 

"Hey, Akaashi," he said, when he didn't stir at his touch.

 

A small frown appeared between his brows and one eye opened up and squinted up at him.

 

"Bokuto," he said, voice raspy with sleep.

 

"Figured you might want to sleep in your bed instead of at your desk."

 

"Ah." The eye closed for a moment, before Akaashi straightened up and stretched his arms above his head, dislodging Bokuto's hand. "Thank you."

 

Bokuto turned to go and Akaashi spoke again.

 

"You're back late."

"Yeah." He glanced back at Akaashi, who had stood and was headed for his bed. "My friends threw me a surprise party. For becoming part of the team."

 

"That was nice of them."

 

Bokuto watched as he flopped into bed, curling under the covers. He reached over and flicked off the light, humming in acknowledgement of Akaashi's muttered 'thanks'.

 

"G'night, Akaashi."

 

"G'night," he mumbled back.

 

Bokuto padded into his room and dropped onto his bed after changing into pajamas. He remembered the way Oikawa and Sugawara gravitated to each other, the way they were so soft with each other. Like the other person was the most precious thing to them.

 

He wondered, maybe, if one day he and Akaashi could have something similar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Any big plans for the break?" Bokuto asked while Akaashi hovered in the doorway watching him pack.

 

"I have no plans."

 

"Well, I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you, at least."

 

"I'm not going back home."

 

Bokuto dropped what he was holding—luckily it was just a pair of socks—and turned to face him.

 

"What? Dude, why?"

 

"My parents are out of the country. There would be little point in my returning to an empty house."

 

"Oh. Guess that makes sense." Bokuto grinned as he thought of an idea. He herded a confused Akaashi out of the doorway and towards his own room. "Hurry up and pack, Akaashi! You can come to my place for the break!"

 

"What?" He sounded absolutely shocked.

 

"Yeah, it'll be great!"

 

"But your family—”

 

"Trust me, my parents love it when I bring friends home. I'll give them a call before we catch the train, no worries."

 

"I only meant that I would be in the way."

 

"As if! C'mon, Akaashi, it'll be fun!"

 

Akaashi looked back at him, his face holding an unreadable mix of emotions.

 

"You're certain you want me to come?"

 

"Hell yeah, I am!"

 

A fragile sort of smile crossed his face, showing off his dimple. "All right. I'll—I'll start packing. I would not want to delay your— _our_  departure."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The train ride was less than an hour, but Bokuto had forgotten, in his excitement to invite Akaashi home, that they would be essentially trapped together in close quarters for that period of time.

 

He was thankful that he had had the foresight to plug in his 3DS and phone the night before so they were both fully charged.

 

They lugged their stuff onto the train, claiming two of the open seats. It wasn't exactly spacious, so Akaashi's knee bumped into Bokuto's every so often, and their shoulders were pressed together as the train shifted back into motion.

 

"We don't really have a guest bedroom anymore, my dad converted it into his office, so you'll be bunking in with me if that's okay," Bokuto said.

 

"I have no objection to that."

 

"Cool! So, uh. I hope you brought a book to read or something because our stop isn't for a little while." Bokuto dug out his 3DS and booted it up. Akaashi leaned towards him, watching the screen intently.

 

"What are you playing?"

 

"Figured I'd check in on my Animal Crossing town."

 

Akaashi nodded, still staring as he opened the game. Bokuto looked at him for a moment.

 

"Do you play video games, Akaashi?" he asked.

 

He leaned back in his seat, clasping his hands together in an obvious attempt to stop fidgeting. "My parents discouraged it growing up, so I've never really had a chance."

 

Bokuto closed down Animal Crossing and opened up another game before insistently shoving the console into Akaashi's hands.

 

"What are you—"

 

"It's fun, c'mon! Super Smash Bros is a classic, you  _have_ to play."

 

Akaashi hesitantly pressed start at Bokuto's direction, listening carefully as he gave him quick rundown of the controls.

 

"So go ahead and choose your character."

"Who do you usually play as?"

 

"Samus, but you should pick whoever  _you_ want!"

 

Akaashi settled on Pikachu after a few minutes of debate, and the game started up.

 

If Akaashi hadn't told him before starting that he had no idea what he was doing, Bokuto wouldn't have believed he was new to the game.

 

He was absolutely crushing the opposition, and he wasn't even relying on button mashing to get by.

 

And honestly? It was kind of hot.

 

"You sure you've never played this before?" Bokuto asked faintly, his ears red in embarrassment for thinking that.

 

"Never." Akaashi's eyes were fixated on the screen, his agile fingers clicking away.

 

Bokuto settled in to watch him play, adding commentary to the game and keeping an eye on the train stops so they didn't miss theirs.

 

"Oh, this is us!" he announced when they arrived. Akaashi closed the game and handed it back over, and they got to their feet and headed out into the station. "Now, my mom said she'd be here to pick us up. She's about this tall, same hair color as me—"

 

"I—I think I see her," Akaashi said, making a small gesture. Bokuto followed his gaze and grinned.

 

She was waiting for them, with a large poster-board that said "Welcome home, Koutarou and Akaashi!" in bright, glittery lettering. When she saw them looking, she waved with a wide smile on her face.

 

"Awesome," he said, his chest full of a soft, warm feeling at seeing her again. He started heading that way, Akaashi dogging his footsteps.

 

"Mom!" He let go of his suitcase when he got close enough and opened his arms.

 

"Koutarou!" She dropped the poster and swept him up in a tight hug. She smelled like home. They pulled apart and she immediately turned to Akaashi and hugged him too.

 

"You must be the Akaashi that I've heard so much about! Welcome!"

 

He slowly hugged her back, saying a quiet 'thanks'.

 

"Don't smother him, mom, jeez," Bokuto said with a laugh and she finally let go.

 

"Yes, yes, I'm just so happy to see you both. Well, c'mon, let's get moving! Your dad's waiting at home for us with dinner."

 

She led the way to the car, chatting all the while, asking them questions about school and how they were doing. Bokuto couldn't stop smiling, eagerly regaling her with tales from class while she drove them home, telling her how his other friends were doing.

 

Akaashi was quiet, his eyes going back and forth between them.

 

"Now, Akaashi, you must know our Koutarou doesn't bring friends home that often, so having you here with us is a special treat!"

 

“Mom,” Bokuto groaned, putting his face in his hands. “Stop being embarrassing!”

 

“What? I’m just telling the truth!”

 

Akaashi was smiling though.

 

“I was honored to be invited,” he said.

 

Thankfully they had arrived at the house by then, so Bokuto quickly ducked out of the car before either of them could make him even more embarrassed. He heard him mom compliment Akaashi on being 'so charming and polite!' and Akaashi murmur something in return.

 

Before Bokuto could open the door, it was thrown open by his dad who grabbed him in a bear hug upon seeing him.

 

"There's my boy!"

 

"Dad, you're crushing me," Bokuto wheezed, even as he hugged him back.

 

"Oh-ho, and this must be the Akaashi we've heard so much about!" his dad announced as his mom and Akaashi came onto the porch. He thankfully did not hug Akaashi, though he did slap him on the shoulder with enough force to make him stumble. "C'mon in, then, c'mon in!"

 

They stepped inside and were in the process of taking off their shoes, when he heard the telltale sound of paws on the hardwood floor.

 

"Oh, here comes the wild beast!" his dad commented as the family dog barreled down the hallway.

 

"Whoa, no jumping, Angel!" Bokuto warned.

 

But it was already too late. The big Samoyed had already jumped on Akaashi, nearly knocking him over, and was trying to lick his face.

 

To Bokuto's surprise, Akaashi let out a bright burst of laughter, and rubbed Angel behind the ears, smiling all the while.

 

"Sorry about that."

 

"I love dogs, it's fine," Akaashi said, turning that smile on Bokuto, his eyes warm and delighted. It made Bokuto's heart skip a beat.

 

Angel, not to be forgotten, jumped on Bokuto next, tail wagging wildly and letting out small 'boofs' as Bokuto struggled to pet him and not fall over at the same time.

 

"You boys go ahead and put your things in Koutarou's room, and come to the dining room when you're done! Wouldn't want dinner to get cold!" his dad said, slinging an arm around his mom's waist and kissing her cheek before they both vanished into the kitchen.

 

"Sorry, I know they can be a little overwhelming. Kinda runs in the family," Bokuto said with a small laugh as he led the way to his room.

 

"They're very kind. You're all very kind."

 

"Oh, uh, thanks," Bokuto said. He opened the door to his room to find his bed made up, plus the guest futon spread out next to it. "Well, here it is. You can put your stuff wherever."

 

Bokuto left his suitcase at the foot of his bed and gave Angel a few more pats while he waited for Akaashi to put down his suitcase.

 

Akaashi was looking around with interest, and startled when Bokuto cleared his throat.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Yes. I am." Akaashi shot him a lopsided grin and put down his bag near the futon. "Where can I wash my hands?"

 

"Oh, I was just going to wash them in the kitchen, c'mon." Bokuto walked back down the hallway with him, Angel trotting ahead of them. He scrubbed his hands quickly and moved over to make space for Akaashi at the sink while he dried his hands. He could hear his parents talking in the other room.

 

His heart was full.

 

Dinner was a relatively uneventful affair, until they had all finished eating their fill and Bokuto's dad turned to Akaashi.

 

"So I hear you're a baseball player! And not to mention, you helped Bokuto get a spot on the team as a manager!"

 

Akaashi frowned a little. "I really didn't do anything, Bokuto was the one always offering help."

 

"That sounds like my boy," he said proudly while Bokuto tried very hard to pretend he was part of the furniture. Maybe then no one would see how red his face was. "What position do you play, Akaashi?"

 

"I'm the pitcher."

 

Bokuto's dad leaned across the table with a conspiratorial smile. "I have no idea what that means, but I'm sure you're very good at it."

 

"Dad, oh my god," Bokuto said. "He's the one that throws the ball!"

 

"You'll have to forgive my husband, he never was much into sports, besides when Koutarou started playing volleyball," his mom said with a fond laugh. "You'll have to let us know your game schedule, we'll see if we can make it to some of them," his mom added brightly. Akaashi blinked in surprise.

 

"There is no obligation—”

 

"Of course not, sweetie, we just want to come and support you! Any friend of Koutarou's is part of the family, you know."

 

Even as Bokuto opened his mouth to complain that she was smothering him, Akaashi smiled. A bit hesitantly, but he smiled all the same.

 

"I would like that. Thank you."

 

"Don't mention it! Now, who's ready for dessert?"

 

When the table was finally cleared, Bokuto and Akaashi headed back to his room, Angel still following them. The dog jumped up on Bokuto’s bed and curled up to nap.

 

“So,” Bokuto said. “I have more video games that are multi-player if you want to try them out.”

 

Akaashi’s face lit up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They played games long into the night. Akaashi proved to be very good at some games, and very bad at several others. When Bokuto cracked a yawn for the third time, Akaashi laughed softly.

 

“Go to bed, Bokuto.”

 

“But I want to hang out with you!”

 

“We live together, Bokuto, we hang out all the time.”

 

“Not true,” Bokuto insisted. “We both are busy with classes, you’re busy with practices all the time. This is our chance to stay up all night with no consequences!”

 

“Something tells me you’re more of a morning person than a stay-up-all-night person,” Akaashi said with a smile, half-hidden behind a hand. “Just go to bed. We have all of break to be together.”

 

_Be together._  That phrasing made it feel like something special. And it wasn’t. Well, it was, but not special in the way Bokuto really wanted it to be: romantically special. Bokuto tried for a smile, but Akaashi frowned, leaning forward.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Nah, I’m good. Just more tired than I thought.”

 

Akaashi’s frown deepened. “Has anyone told you that you’re a terrible liar?”

 

“Once or twice,” Bokuto mumbled.

 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But you’re allowed to admit something’s wrong, you know? We’re friends.”

 

They  _were_ friends. And friends didn’t suddenly dump one another when they found out the other had been pining after them for months, right? Before Bokuto could think better of it, he blurted out, “I like you, Akaashi.”

 

“I like you too, Bokuto.”

 

“No, I mean. I  _like_ like you. Have for a while.” He laughed, a strained and nervous noise that was too loud in the quiet room. “And I feel dumb for telling you, I don’t want it to ruin our friendship or make things weird between us, but I’ve always been kinda dumb. And I trust you, I guess. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had.”

 

Akaashi was staring.

 

“I’m rambling, huh,” he mumbled, looking down at his hands.

 

“You’re not dumb.”

 

Tears sprang to his eyes, unbidden.

 

“I really am,” he said, voice cracking.

 

“Bokuto, you’re not—” Akaashi made a frustrated noise in his throat. Bokuto lifted his head to tell it was okay, he was okay with just being friends.

 

The next moment, Akaashi's hands were in his hair, on his neck, caressing his jaw, and his lips were on Bokuto's lips and  _god,_ Bokuto didn't have a clue what brought this on, but he sure as hell was willing to go along for the ride.

 

His mouth fell open instinctively and Akaashi pressed forward with a soft sound that Bokuto wanted to hear again, and again, and again.

 

"Holy shit," Bokuto said when he finally pulled away. "Holy  _shit."_

 

Akaashi's lips were red and wet and Bokuto's brain was full of nothing but a pleasant static.

 

"Was that okay?" Akaashi asked, sounding heartbreakingly unsure of himself. "I—I'm sorry if I got carried away but—honestly, I've been wanting to kiss you for the longest time and—"

 

 "Holy shit, Akaashi." Bokuto took Akaashi's face between his hands, staring into those deep green eyes, trying to gather the words to tell him what he was feeling. What he managed to say was, "Please be my boyfriend."

 

Akaashi's cheeks flushed. "That's a bit sudden, don't you think?"

 

"You just had your tongue in my mouth," Bokuto pointed out with a lopsided smile. Akaashi blushed even more red, but he didn't look away. He also didn't say anything. 

 

Bokuto's heart sank.

 

"If," he said, trying to get the words out as quickly as possible, "If you don't want to be—if this was just a one time thing, I mean, that's okay. Whatever you want."

 

"Bokuto." Akaashi pressed his hands on top of Bokuto's, peeling them away from his face and curling their fingers together. He looked down at them instead of meeting Bokuto's gaze. "As you so aptly put, I just had my tongue in your mouth."

 

Bokuto considered the top of Akaashi's bent head. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

 

"It's just—I wouldn't do that with just anyone. You're special. To me." He took a deep breath and looked up with a shy and brilliant smile, eyes sparkling in the dim light. "And if you'll have me, then yes, I would love to be your boyfriend."

 

Bokuto was half-certain he was dreaming, but then Akaashi was leaning forward again and the Akaashi of his dreams did not have breath that smelled like ginger sesame noodles, so it had to be real, right?

 

Their second kiss was softer, more chaste. More like a first kiss than their actual first kiss.

 

Bokuto laughed breathlessly against Akaashi's skin, burying his face in his neck as they hugged.

 

"How long?" Akaashi asked.

 

"Hm?"

 

"How long have you liked me for?"

 

Bokuto thought about it. He had been attracted to Akaashi from the start, but...

 

"I don't really know. A while. It sort of happened without me noticing at first, and then all of a sudden, bam! I realized my feelings for you were romantic type feelings."

 

Bokuto straightened up, holding Akaashi by the shoulders and considering him.

 

"But how long have  _you_ like me for? And how did I never notice?"

 

Akaashi flushed red again. "I did my best to hide it from you. I never thought it was possible that you might like me back, so," he trailed off for a few moments. Bokuto kissed the corner of his mouth and he hummed softly in approval.

 

"Do you ever meet someone," Akaashi said quietly, "and you just—the chemistry is there, as if you've known them for years? And all at once, they're part of your everyday life, your everyday thoughts, and before you know it, you've fallen for them harder than you've ever fallen for someone before."

 

Bokuto didn't know what to say, could barely breathe. His dog was snoring in the background and it should have ruined the moment, but it didn't. Because it meant that Akaashi was really here with him, in his home. They were together.

 

"That's what you are to me."

 

"Oh," Bokuto said. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he needed to say something. "I--oh."

 

"Bokuto Koutarou, have I rendered you speechless?" Akaashi said with a smile. And the sound of his first name on Akaashi's lips was possibly his favorite sound in the entire world.

 

"You always do, somehow."

 

His smile turned wicked. "I know something we can do that doesn't require talking."

 

He leaned in for another kiss and Bokuto was more than happy to oblige.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They didn't sleep in Bokuto's bed together, still too shy of each other and their newly founded relationship. But Bokuto maybe let his hand trail over the side of the bed, and Akaashi maybe reached up to hold it during the night.

 

Bokuto rose early, as was his habit, leaving the room to let Angel outside after casting a soft, longing glance towards the still-sleeping Akaashi.

 

He could hardly believed what had happened last night, but the memory of Akaashi's lips on his own was imprinted in his mind.

 

"Morning, Koutarou," his mom said as he wandered into the kitchen after letting Angel outside. "I'm almost done making breakfast." She glanced over her shoulder.

 

"Your friend isn't up yet?"

 

She put a strange emphasis on the word 'friend' and Bokuto felt his ears go red.

 

"Mom," he whined, coming to stand beside her. "It's not like that."

 

Except that it was, now.

 

He turned even more red.

 

"Ah-ha! I knew it. You're a terrible liar, just like your father," she said, very pleased with herself as she turned her attention back to her cooking.

 

"Mom, please."

 

"Koutarou, please. It's obvious he makes you very happy, and that's all I want for you. For you to be happy."

 

"Good morning, Ms. Bokuto," Akaashi said from the doorway.

 

"Oh please, dear, call me Mom."

 

"Mom!" Bokuto yelped.

 

"What, too soon?" she said with a grin. "I'm only teasing, Akaashi. Why don't you two have a seat?"

 

They managed to make it through breakfast without too much further embarrassment and escaped back to his room.

 

“So,” Bokuto said. It felt strange to face Akaashi in the light of day.

 

“So,” Akaashi said back. He looked up at Bokuto, considering, before stepping closer and kissing him. Soft and warm. “How do you want to proceed?”

 

“Our relationship. Do you prefer to keep it private or public?”

 

“Well, I mean, my mom already knows,” Bokuto said with a laugh.

 

“That’s different.”

 

“Well,” Bokuto thought about it for a moment. “It should be a joint decision, yeah? But I’d like to tell Kuroo and Konoha, at least.”

 

“Public, then?”

 

“If you’re cool with that.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Oh.” Bokuto hadn’t been expecting that. “Well—good. That’s good.”

 

“Smile,” Akaashi said and before Bokuto could even open his mouth to ask what he meant, he felt Akaashi kiss his cheek again and the click of a camera go off.

 

Akaashi pulled away, utterly calm, tapping something out on his phone.

 

“Uh, Akaashi? What are you doing?”

 

“Updating my twitter,” he said serenely. Bokuto craned his neck to see what he was typing but Akaashi held the phone out of reach. “Have some patience.”

 

Patience was not in Bokuto’s vocabulary just then. He whipped out his own phone and opened the Twitter app. Akaashi’s post was at the top of his feed.

 

He turned bright red.

 

_A very good morning_ , was all he had typed out, but the picture—

 

The picture.

 

Akaashi rested his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

“We’re cute together,” he commented.

 

Bokuto’s phone rang and he answered without thinking.

 

“Hi, Kuroo—”

 

“Hot _damn_ , Bokuto! It’s about time!”

 

Bokuto hung up on him. Akaashi laughed, and Bokuto couldn’t help joining in.

 

His phone starting buzzing with text notifications, but he ignored it, tossing it to the side and taking Akaashi’s hand.

 

“You’re something else, Akaashi.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But I like it. I like you.”

 

“Likewise.” Akaashi was grinning widely, his dimple showing.

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” his dad yelled through the door. “I hear some congratulations is in order!”

 

“Oh my god,” Bokuto groaned. Akaashi only laughed harder.

 

His heart was full.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it so far, the rest of the story will be coming very soon c:


End file.
